


Naughty And Nice

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has suspicions about Becker's attitude towards Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty And Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle for the primeval_denial Secret Santa on LiveJournal, for the prompt 'soft'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one mentioned in this fic, Lyle, belongs to fredbassett.

It started with the Christmas card.

It had been sent by Connor, and it had a picture of a penguin on skis on the front of it (Ryan wasn’t entirely sure how a penguin would actually ski, but as his own card featured a reindeer on ice skates, he’d come to the conclusion that the ability of said animals to actually perform the winter sports in question wasn’t the primary concern of the card designer).

Becker had placed it on the shelf behind his desk in their shared office.

Ryan, on the other hand, had dutifully examined his for all of three seconds (an ice-skating reindeer didn’t become any more plausible no matter how long you looked at it), read the greeting inside, and then tossed it into a drawer.

It didn’t occur to him until several hours later just how unusual it was for Becker to allow anything so frivolous to ‘clutter up’ his scrupulously arranged office space. He’d meant to ask Becker about it, but by the next day the card had disappeared, and he forgot all about it.

*~*~*~*~*

The next thing was the Christmas music.

Connor was once again the culprit – Slade, Band Aid and The Pogues had been echoing around the atrium all day long, and Ryan was fairly certain that Lester was going to commit murder if one more cheerfully warbled reference to snow, Santa or holly rent the air.

Ryan finally managed to escape after a seemingly interminable meeting with Lester (entirely conducted with a backdrop of Cliff Richard, it felt like), and had gratefully left the music behind as he made a beeline for his nice, _quiet_ office.

That is, until he ran into Becker in the corridor.

“Just finished with Lester, I take it?” Becker asked.

Ryan nodded. “Are you on your way there?”

“Yes. He wants a verbal report on this morning’s anomaly. Not that there’s much to say about it.”

“Well, I warn you now, Connor’s playing ‘Christmas’s Greatest Hits’ or something in the atrium. It _will_ drive you crazy. Lester’s practically certifiable at this point.”

Becker shrugged. “I’m sure I can cope with it. We’ve both survived worse after all.”

“That’s what you think,” Ryan muttered darkly.

But Becker just laughed, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and then continued on his way. Ryan narrowed his eyes as he watched the other captain retreat – could he really hear Becker humming ‘I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday’?

Then he shook his head at himself. He must be imagining it. Connor was going to have a lot to answer for when this festive season was finally over.

*~*~*~*~*

Then there was the tinsel.

No one was owning up to this particular piece of festive cheer, although Ryan had his suspicions, if the amused smirk on Lyle’s face that morning was anything to go by.

It was as if the tinsel fairies had visited in the night, and paid especial attention to the armoury. The stuff was _everywhere_ , up to and including wrapped around the barrels of all the guns.

However, much to Ryan’s astonishment, instead of exploding (the man was very protective of his guns, after all), Becker merely chuckled, unwrapped the tinsel from around the end of his Mossberg, and draped it over the rack that contained the other shotguns.

This was starting to get weird.

*~*~*~*~*

The final clue, however, occurred in a rather more private setting, when Ryan wandered into their bedroom after his shower to find Becker sprawled on the bed, completely naked except for the bright red Santa hat on his head.

Ryan stared at him for a moment, and then observed, “You know, I’m starting to get the impression that you might actually like Christmas.”

“Can’t imagine where you’ve got that idea from,” Becker replied. Then he smirked. “Now, as you’ve got your very own Santa in your bed, perhaps you’d like to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?”

Ryan grinned, discarded the towel he’d had wrapped around his waist, and climbed on to the bed, swinging one leg over so he could settle atop Becker’s thighs.

“But perhaps I don’t deserve anything for Christmas?” he suggested. “Perhaps I haven’t been a good boy this year?”

“You mean you think you might be on Santa’s naughty list?” Becker asked. “Well, in that case, naughty boys get a different kind of present.” He smirked again, and then leaned forwards to capture Ryan’s lips with his own.

Ryan made an approving sound into the kiss, and quickly decided that it was much more fun to be on the naughty list. He snuck his arms around Becker, his hands roaming appreciatively across his lover’s back, and then pulled Becker more firmly against him.

This time they both made noises, as their cocks came into contact. Ryan had been half hard ever since he’d found Becker waiting for him, and he felt the rest of his blood flood southward as his erection brushed Becker’s.

“I don’t remember it being quite this much fun sitting on Santa’s lap,” he said, and then laughed when Becker groaned in something like disgust rather than arousal.

“I really don’t think I needed that image…”

“Well, you started it, with this silly thing.” Reaching up, Ryan pulled the Santa hat off Becker’s head by the white, fluffy pompom dangling from its end. The motion left Becker’s hair rather adorably ruffled (although Ryan would deny to his dying day using the word ‘adorable’, even mentally), and Ryan immediately made it worse by tossing the hat aside and sliding his fingers through the dark locks and holding Becker’s head in place so he could kiss him again.

Becker’s subsequent groan was _definitely_ of arousal this time, and it was followed by an even more heartfelt one when Ryan pushed his hand between their bodies so he could grasp both of their cocks.

“Wait…I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving you a present…” Becker gasped.

“You are,” Ryan told him, and adjusted his grip slightly so that their erections slid easily through his fingers as he stroked them both.

He felt Becker’s hips jerk under him slightly, attempting to thrust upwards even though Ryan’s weight was holding him down.

“Feels good…” Becker moaned, and Ryan couldn’t disagree. He’d meant to go further than this. He only meant this to be a tease, and had fully intended to follow up by fucking Becker through the mattress.

But he could already feel his orgasm coiling low in his abdomen, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop this now.

“Fuck, Ryan…” Becker was clutching at his shoulders, his hips still twitching and shifting, and Ryan surged forward to kiss him just as a low moan and spill of warmth over his fingers heralded Becker’s orgasm.

It only a took a few more strokes, slicker now with Becker’s come, before Ryan was groaning himself, shaking through his own climax.

Some time later, Becker shifted, and Ryan realised he was still sitting across his lover’s thighs, and that Becker’s legs were most likely falling asleep. With a grunt of effort, he pushed himself up and the flopped down into the pillows at Becker’s side. “That was a nicely unexpected early Christmas present,” he said.

Becker chuckled. “And to think I don’t normally hold with getting presents early.”

Ryan laughed too, and then hesitated for a moment before asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you actually _like_ Christmas.” He thought about the pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree sitting in his living room downstairs, about the nearly empty fridge in the kitchen, without a turkey in sight, and about the fact that he still hadn’t – not quite – got around to buying Becker a _real_ Christmas present yet.

“Oh, that.” Becker went silent for a minute, and then added quietly, “I figured you think I’d gone soft.”

“What?”

“Well, it’s hardly going to enhance my reputation as a big, tough soldier, is it? Special Forces captains don’t care about Christmas.”

“You’re kidding, right? You have seen how Lyle acts around this time of year, haven’t you?”

“Lyle’s idea of Christmas spirit is adorning the armoury with tinsel and hanging mistletoe from every light fitting because he thinks it’s funny,” Becker pointed out.

“True. But that doesn’t change the fact that you could have told me. I wouldn’t have laughed at you.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Well…not a lot.”

Becker poked Ryan in the shoulder, hard enough to actually hurt a bit, and then grinned ruefully. “So now you know my big secret.”

“I can think of worse things for you to be hiding.”

“Such as?”

“Such as you’re really a woman?”

That made Becker splutter with laughter. “I think you would have discovered _that_ secret a long time before now.”

Ryan smirked. “Yep, you’re definitely all man.”

Becker rolled his eyes. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you, though. I just…I’ve always loved Christmas, ever since I was a kid. It was the one time you could always guarantee my whole family would be together. We all loved each other, of course, but with my Dad being in the army, and my sister and I being at boarding school, we never got to spend that much time together. So Christmas was special.”

“Ah.” Ryan grimaced. “And I’ve been doing a crap job of replicating that, haven’t I? I haven’t even asked if you’re spending this Christmas with your family.”

“I was planning on it, yes,” Becker said. He looked awkward suddenly. “And, well, I was thinking, if it isn’t too short notice…”

“What?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come along too? Maybe meet my family? But only if you want to,” he finished hastily.

For a moment, Ryan was speechless. Then, “You’re asking me to meet your parents?” he said.

“Er, yes?”

“You’re asking me now? When we’ve just had sex and are both in dire need of a shower?”

Becker stared at him, and then suddenly burst out laughing. “I suppose my timing could be better,” he admitted.

“Maybe a little.” Then Ryan rolled back towards Becker, and silenced his laughter with a kiss. “I’d love to come,” he said quietly. “If you really want me there.”

“I do.”

“Then it’s settled. But first…well, actually, first we’re both taking a shower. But _tomorrow_ we’re going shopping.”

“What for?”

“A better Christmas tree for a start. And,” Ryan grinned, “I think _you’re_ definitely on Santa’s nice list this year, so I you deserve a very special Christmas present indeed.

Becker started to protest, but Ryan cut him off again with another kiss. It had taken him a while to cotton on, but now he had, he was determined to make this Becker’s best Christmas ever.


End file.
